


Meraki

by ImberNix



Category: Marvel, Vengadores - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberNix/pseuds/ImberNix
Summary: En un mundo gris como lo es este ¿Hay lugar para lo fantástico? ¿Para maravillas más allá de nuestro entendimiento?Steve experimenta algo similar cuando ya harto de la vida (su vida) encuentra la magia con la llegada de un ser con quien compartirá varias enseñanzas y quien sabe, quizá hasta podría encontrar el amor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	Meraki

Aún se encontraba acostado en su cama, habían llegado maldiciones a su boca desde que despertó, no entendía porqué el destino (si es que existía) le daba otro día más.

Ya no quería más.

Se quedó en esa posición inmóvil, mirando el techo de aquella habitación desordenada.No quería levantarse, odiaba hacerlo. Pero tenía que seguir, por eso y pese al cansancio en todo el cuerpo se levanta, va al baño a lavar su rostro evitando mirar el espejo y así no recordar como el brillo de sus ojos se había ido al igual que su sonrisa que era la más acaparadora cuando de él se trataba, pero que ahora lo eran un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos celestes apagados.

Se dirige a la cocina y como es costumbre se prepara un desayuno cualquiera con los unicos ingredientes disponibles. Al terminar limpia la mesa, lava los trastos y por ultimo se tira en el sofá a mirar televisión por el resto del día, sin prestar atención a los programas televisivos, él solo estaba ahí, fingiendo estar vivo.

¿Y qué si habían tocado la puerta con insistencia desde hace 20 minutos? No se iba a molestar en abrir de cualquier manera. Pero entonces, después de unos segundos desde que el golpeteo cedió, escuchó esta vez la puerta abrirse lentamente.

—¿Steve? —Lo llamaron. Suspiró cansado, aquella voz femenina fue suficiente para saber quién era sin voltear a mirar.

—Natasha, ¿Cuando sacaste copia de mis llaves?

—Nunca quieres abrir la puerta. Nos preocupas Steve, hoy tampoco fuiste a trabajar— el mencionado solo se alzó de hombros y ella solo suspiró para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo quedándose un rato así— Te traje tu comida favorita.

Y aunque la intención era animarlo, pues si, logró de hecho sacarle una pequeña sonrisa mientras se abrazaba más a ella.

—Gracias, Nat.

—No agradezcas, solo quería consentir a mi mejor amigo — Sonrió de nuevo pero está vez más melancólico, fue consecuencia de un pensamiento, uno que le decía que no merecía tan buenos amigos.

—Nat, yo...

—Si me vuelves a decir que no mereces nuestra amistad voy a golpearte —y aunque sonaba a amenaza, no, no lo era.— Tú te mereces todo Steve.

Nat se quedó con él hasta tarde, en un silencio cómodo. Después de que ella se asegurara de que Steve comiera todo lo que le trajo, se despidió de él no antes de haberle dejado otro presente.

—Esto también es para ti —dijo extendiendo hacía él una caja de madera que no rebasaba los 20 cm por lado. Steve la tomó y ante la mirada insistente de su amiga abrió la caja encontrando pinceles y pintura —Solías pintar muy bien, deberías retomar de nuevo ese pasatiempo.

Él solo sonrió y la acompañó hacía la puerta.

Después de despedirse nuevamente, guió con su mirada el camino de su amiga hasta que la perdiera de vista, solo así cerró la puerta y encontrándose de nuevo solo simplemente se dirigió hacía la sala sin ningún plan pero encontrando la caja ahí, como incitándole a utilizar lo que llevaba dentro. Se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría sí...? Es decir, ya no tenía nada que perder así que intentar pintar un poco no podría ser tan malo.

Fue por el caballete y un lienzo antes de que sus ganas se fueran ,estos se encontraban empolvados por la falta de uso aunque no importaba mucho, solo una rápida limpiada y ya tenía todo para pintar, todo menos una idea para plasmar.

Imaginando arduamente, por fin sucedió una imagen en su cabeza. Era él, un hombre de su edad, en realidad solo una silueta, no sabía aún que colores utilizaría o que otros detalles tendría, solo sabía su contorno y que tenía su edad, quizá si comenzaba con ello sería más fácil seguir con lo demás.

Se esforzó en ello porque nunca había comenzado una pintura así y aunque estaba a nada de rendirse, el resultado le había gustado y le inspiró para más, quiso más después de mucho.

Buscó entre sus memorias la inspiración, pensó entonces en sus mañanas, en lo reconciliador que sería levantarse sin sentirse tan fatigado y harto, tener energía para gran parte del día, así como la efectividad de un buen café.

Café...

Ese color, podría ser perfecto para utilizarlo como base principal al pintar las iris de su lienzo.

"Así con solo mirarme podría sentirme capaz de poder hacer toda clase de tarea ,sin sentir sueño en el intento"

Se burló de si mismo por pensar en ello, como si fuese posible que la pintura de un momento a otro pudiera cobrar vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Este FF también lo estoy publicando en otra plataforma (ya saben "W naranja") bajo el mismo titulo y nickname.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Quedo pendiente de cualquier duda o sugerencia. 
> 
> Les mando amor.


End file.
